Lucky and Surprisingly Happy
by lagirl266
Summary: Lily was shocked, she just stood there with a wide-eyed expression on her face. 'I didn't expect that, especially from Potter…mind, he would be the one to remember my birthday. He must of planned this...how did he know where I'd be.' Just where are they?


**A/N: This oneshot takes place during Lily and James' fifth year. Nothing too exciting, just some James and Lily fluff. Lily doesn't know about the Marauder's map which is how James finds her (you'll understand once you read it). I hope you all enjoy it!**

**January 30, 1960 – Lily Potter's Birthday; she'll be 51 years today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter for it belongs to the phenomenal J.K Rowling who has given us a world to get lost in.**

**Lucky and Surprisingly Happy**

Lily Evans awoke in her bed within the comfort of Gryffindor tower. She checked her watch and it read quarter past six; much too early for anybody to be awake. She quietly got up and quickly showered, dressed and left the dorm.

She was officially sixteen years old. What did that mean? Oh, that's right, nothing. Well, not nothing, she was a year closer to becoming a full witch. Lily wasn't one to fuss over her birthday; she thought it was just any other day. She would make a big deal and celebrate her friends' birthdays, but hers was out of the question.

As she walked down the empty passages of Hogwarts, she felt comfortable. This was her _home_. As much as she loved her parents, they would never fully understand who she was and what she was. Plus, she was able to get away from Petunia's harsh comments and horrible attitude. There was a time where she and Tuny were good friends. She had thought they would remain close for their entire lives. Alas, Tuny made her feel as if she didn't belong in the muggle world because of her _freak_ nature.

Hogwarts gave her a place where she belonged, despite what _others_ said. She truly hated Severus' friends. The amount of times she tried to persuade him to leave them was remarkable, yet he never listened. But, she couldn't abandon him, not when he was her first true friend of this world.

She knew the secret to get into the kitchens and decided to go visit her favourite house elves. As she drew near the portrait a smile crept on her face; the elves were always so friendly and made her happy. She tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. As she stepped through, it was silent, the reason for the silence stood grinning before her. James Potter. Oh, joy.

"Evans! What a wonderful surprise! I didn't realize you'd be up this early," he said with unrestrained happiness.

"Potter, I could say the same for you," she responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Miss Lily! How are yous this morning?" a small elf with enormous blue eyes asked.

"I'm just fine, Tibby. And yourself? How are all of you today?" Lily addressed Tibby as well as the rest of the elves.

A chorus of, "Perfect, Miss Lily!" rang around the kitchen.

"So, Evans, what brings you to the kitchen? Hungry?" James questioned.

"Well, obviously, Potter. That is what one must be when coming to a _kitchen_," she drawled.

"Oh, Miss Lily, will you be having your favourite: crumpets and clotted cream?" Tibby asked.

"That would be wonderful, Tibby," Lily said kindly.

"Mr. James, sir, will you be joining Miss Lily?" the elf questioned politely.

"No he – "

"Of course, Tibby! Can't have a lady eat alone can we?"

Lily groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Especially on her sixteenth birthday," James added watching her.

Suddenly, the elves started singing 'Happy Birthday' and James pulled something from his bag.

Lily was so shocked she just stood there with a wide-eyed expression on her face. _I didn't expect that, especially from Potter…mind, he would be the one to remember my birthday_._ He must of planned this…How did he know where I'd be?_

"Ah, Lilykins, Happy Sixteenth Birthday! I'm so excited for you, you're growing into a fine young woman, Evans," James finished with a smirk holding out a neatly wrapped box.

Lily sputtered, "Potter, stop that!"

"Take the present, Lily-pad. Please?" He looked so innocent…if that was possible.

She took it reluctantly and opened it.

Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a simple silver chain, but the pendant was breathtaking. It was a teardrop crystal encrusted with small emeralds.

"I hope you like it; the witch in Hogsmeade said it was one of their finest necklaces. I had them change the rubies to emeralds, though, because I thought it would bring out your eyes. Plus, I added a charm on the pendant so that it would change colour depending on your mood. You know, red for anger, green for envy, blue for happiness….Please say something. I know you don't like me…okay, well you probably hate me, but I couldn't not get you a present and –"

"Potter, shut up." Lily couldn't believe he bought her a necklace…no, not just _a_ necklace, but the most beautiful necklace she'd laid eyes on. It was so…thoughtful and, dare she think it, sweet.

She looked up at him and he had such a despondent look on his face, her heart almost broke…ALMOST.

"It's beautiful, James. Thank you so much. And for the record, I don't hate you…You just…irk me sometimes," she said quietly.

James' face broke out into a huge smile.

"Oh, Lily! I'm so glad you like it and I knew you didn't hate me! Padfoot owes me a galleon!" James responded excitedly.

Lily groaned.

"Potter, as much as I appreciate your gift, I can't accept this. It's too much. You have to –"

"No. I bought for you and only you. In addition to the mood charm, there's a protection spell on it as well. Before you say anything about not needing me to look out for you, I'm well aware that you can handle yourself, but it's more for my peace of mind. Please, take it," he said seriously.

Lily was shocked. _He wants me to be protected?_

"Well, I can handle myself…but it's thoughtful nonetheless," she responded, "Can you clasp it for me?"

Lily turned around and pulled her hair out of the way.

James' hands were shaking, as he clasped the necklace she could feel the tremor in his fingertips, it made her smile a little.

"Thank you," she said softly.

James blushed and blurted, "You look gorgeous!"

She blushed as well and both stood before each other not saying anything.

"Miss Lily, Mr. James, your breakfasts are awaiting yous!" Tibby, thankfully, interrupted them.

They hurried to the small table in the kitchen and began eating. The two actually had a decent conversation. Lily was surprised to find that James was well versed in the politics of the Muggle world as well as many other subjects. She always knew he was intelligent, but she didn't know he was so well rounded.

Soon after, actually it was more like an hour, they realized the others would be heading to the Great Hall soon and they found themselves outside the kitchens.

"Okay, Potter. You are to tell no one it is my birthday and you are forbidden from mentioning it again, today. Are we clear?" She glared at him.

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted her and smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "See you in Potions, Potter," before turning around to head to class.

"Ah, of course, Evans. Give my regards to Snivellus," he stated, knowing she was going to Potions early to spend some time with Severus.

Lily, choosing to ignore the Severus comment, waved behind her and carried on as James headed in the opposite direction towards the Great Hall.

About an hour later, found the Gryffindors and Slytherins in Slughorn's classroom awaiting for the lesson to begin.

Lily turned to see Potter and his friends gliding into class and gave him a nod. It was a huge improvement from the previous years, as she actually acknowledged his presence.

Severus bristled beside her. He was still upset with her after she deflected his questions about her new necklace, more to the point, about who gave her the new necklace. She assumed Severus realized who when the four boys walked in as Severus turned an angry red.

Slughorn waved his wand and directions appeared on the board at the front of the class. He was about to explain the potion, but James' hand shot up in the air. Everybody turned to look at him.

"What is it, James, my boy?" Slughorn asked, jovially.

"Ah, Professor. I merely wanted to inform you that it is Lily's sixteenth birthday today, a momentous occasion. I think we should sing to her and generally spend today's class worshipping her!" He said loudly.

Lily groaned, "Why me?" as her forehead hit the table. She was about two seconds from strangling James.

"Oh! Lily, dear, you never mentioned it was your birthday! And sixteen, no less! Why, we must celebrate – "

"No, no, Professor, that's unnecessary – "

"Nonsense! I agree with James. Yes, we'll sing to you and then you're exempt from making the potion. In any case, you'd receive top marks! Oh, splendid, a birthday! You're lucky to have James Potter in your life, Miss Evans."

Lily blushed.

Severus scowled and muttered, "Lucky my arse."

James couldn't stop grinning.

Lily turned around and met James' eyes and glared at him.

As everyone else made a line for their potions ingredients, Lily marched up to James and his friends with an accusing look in her eye.

"You swore you – "

"I did no such thing, Evans. I simply said, and I quote, 'yes ma'am'. That does not imply I actually swore anything," James responded with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Evans, a Marauder only keeps his promises if he explicitly says the words, 'I promise,'" Black informed with a straight face.

Lily was about twenty seconds from hexing the both of them at this point.

Remus, ever the peace keeper, said, "Happy Birthday, Lily," to which Peter followed suit.

Lily's anger momentarily abated as she responded, "Thank you, Remus and you too, Peter."

"Ah, yes, it's your birthday today. Well Happy regards, Red," Black drawled.

"Don't call me that, Black!"

"Why? You call me a colour. I should be able to reciprocate!"

The other three boys were stifling their laughter…badly at that.

"It's not the same thing! That's your name, _Black_. Red is the colour of my hair," Lily snapped.

"And what pretty hair it is, Red," Sirius replied suggestively, alluding to the muggle nursery _Little Red Riding Hood_, much to the surprise and frustration of Lily.

Lily's fists were clenched at her sides while Sirius was casually leaning against the lab bench with his hands in his pockets, not a care in the world.

"Oi! You can't flirt with Evans," James interjected.

"Says, who?" Both Lily and Sirius replied. Then Sirius turned to Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that I want _you_ to, but who are you," she said, addressing James now, "to say who can or cannot flirt with me?" She finished crossly.

"Well, I don't want my best mate going after my future wife," James said absently.

Sirius left with James and Peter outright laughing while James smiled widely. Lily was left spluttering by their cauldrons as they went to retrieve the Potions ingredients.

"The nerve of that boy. Wife. Wife! As if _that_ would happen. Oh, I'm going to castrate him," Lily vented to Remus.

However, Remus was looking at her, well not her, her neck amusedly and began chuckling.

"What?" Lily demanded.

"You're not just lucky, are you?" He asked slyly, recalling Slughorn's statement from earlier, as he jerked his head towards her necklace.

Remus walked towards his friends leaving Lily to go back to her lab bench. Once she sat down, she looked at the pendant and found it to be an unexpected colour.

She immediately snapped her head up and looked at James only to discover Remus obviously hadn't mentioned anything.

A small smile crept on her face and she fingered the pendant on her neck, which was sporting a deep blue. Softly to herself, she muttered, "Lucky and surprisingly happy."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think! I really do love this couple; they make me happy because they're just so perfectly flawed and there's so much to do with them! J.K Rowling definitely needed to write more James and Lily material.**


End file.
